Bathroom Story
by hillabilla
Summary: Eli  sort of  walks in on Cal in the bathroom, and then the two take care of some things.  m/m eli/cal


Eli Loker heard weird noises from the men's room. Not altogether incriminating sounds… just, sounds. And Eli was one to investigate whenever he damn well felt the need.

He peeked around the corner, keeping his feet out of view momentarily. It appeared only one stall was taken, the handicapped stall, but they had no handicapped people in the Lightman Group, so that wasn't any help at all. Looking down, however, he could see the patent leather shoes that only belonged to one Cal Lightman.

Mystery solved. Cal had a big lunch.

But no, that's not quite what the sound was. Cal's breath hitched, and that sound…

Oh God.

He was jacking off.

Eli felt himself grow a bit hard. This was a curse he'd always suffered; when he heard any sexual sounds, meaning _any_, he was immediately turned on. He had read somewhere that almost all women had this same "affliction", but being compared to a woman didn't make him feel better about it. He liked women very much, but sex was sex, and Cal was masturbating in the company bathroom, and it was kind of hot.

He needed to get out of here. This could be embarrassing for both of them if he didn't leave—

"Oh, Eli…"

What. The _fuck_. No _way_ was Lightman getting off on Eli. Oh shit.

Eli wasn't sure what to do. He could leave now, he _should_ leave now, damn it, but his feet had firmly attached themselves to the green and blue linoleum. What had previously been a bearable stress in his trousers was now quite the opposite. He leaned against the cold wall and quickly gave himself a mild rub through the front of his pants. He felt his cheeks glow and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep from moaning. He swiftly removed his offending hand and covered his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, Eli, mmm…"

_Oh my GOD are you serious?_

Eli had gotten hard so rapidly that he thought he might scream from the pain of it. He needed to get off now, but the only place to do that was where he was already, and that option just was not available to him.

"Eli."

Eli, his eyes closed, was rubbing himself roughly, and every time he heard his name a fresh bloom of pleasure burst everywhere.

"Eli."

_Oh yeah…_

Then, right by Eli's ear, "Loker…"

His eyes flew open to see Lightman in front of him, a hand pressed against the wall by his head, a look that was probing and curious and Eli felt like he might pass out.

Lightman grabbed his arm then, and for a few fleeting moments, he thought he'd lost his job, but then Cal dragged him into the handicapped stall and pushed him against the back wall. Hastily, he locked the door, and then he took two steps and was pressed against Eli, looking him in the eye, their erections rubbing painfully together.

"Uhh..mmm…" any question Eli may have had was cut off by Cal's warm lips on his and Cal's curious tongue searching every inch of his mouth. Lightman had his arms on Eli's hips, pulling and holding the two of them together as he performed the search. Eli feebly tried to push Lightman away, but only for a few seconds, and then he fully responding to every touch, every lick, everything.

Lightman pulled away for a moment, looking at Eli, no trace of emotion on his face but a faint curiosity lining his eyes.

Eli cleared his throat. "How'd you know I was there?"

Lightman shrugged and unbuckled his belt.

Eli looked down and swallowed. He looked up into Lightman's eyes, but there was nothing there anymore, besides, of course, hard, throbbing lust. "Lightman…"

Lightman pulled down his zipper, slowly, deliberately. He motioned down with his eyes and waited.

"Lightman, what…"

"You know what I want."

"But I've never…"

"Doesn't matter. Always a first for everything."

"You can't be serious."

"I don't lie unless it is deliberate and for a reason, and you would be able to tell either way."

Eli knew he was right. And Lightman, according to his facial markers, completely expected Eli to give him a blow job in the company bathroom.

Eli wanted to leave. He wanted to leave but he couldn't stop imagining how hot it would be… his erection wanted him to stay, and he couldn't think straight, and he was on his knees before he could stop himself. He reached up and pulled Lightman's trousers and trunks down to mid-thigh. He felt a cold hand card through his black hair, and he looked up into Lightman's lust filled eyes.

"Go on, then."

Eli had never done this before. No way. He was quite the ladies man, and had his share of wild nights. But this was a wild he never thought he'd reach. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He leaned forward, but Lightman stopped him.

"Watch what you're doing. I want to look you in the eye."

Way to make it more uncomfortable. Eli gulped, and then stuck out his tongue to gently lick Cal's dripping cock. Cal gasped and shivered slightly, the sensation traveling through Cal's hand and right through Eli. Suddenly reassured, he licked a stripe up from Lightman's balls to the tip of his cock.

"Oh, yeah, Eli…"

Eli was really pleased with himself. He was honestly just reapplying techniques he'd watched girls use on him, but whatever. He was able to get Lightman hot without ever having done this before. His confidence now to an ultimate high, Eli took Cal into his mouth.

Cal's cock was hot and salty and the sensation was so sexy that Eli thought he might pass out, and involuntarily his hips bucked. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked strongly on Cal's cock, relishing every sound his boss made as he did so. This went on for a few minutes until Lightman pulled Eli off of him with a loud and silly sounding pop.

"What?" Eli said as he wiped his mouth.

Lightman went over and put down the seat of the toilet. He sat his bare ass on it and rubbed deftly at his cock for a second. Eli just watched him. Lightman looked up to him and watched him while he jacked himself lightly. "Well?" he said to the voyeur.

"Well what?"

"Climb on."

"_What?_"

"You heard me."

Still fully aroused and needing release and knowing in his heart that if he didn't comply, Lightman would leave him wanting and hurting, he walked toward the sitting man.

"Take off your pants first, you wanker."

Eli did what he was told. He put a hand on Lightman's shoulder and went to step over his lap.

"Face away from me."

Eli blushed and obeyed. He backed up and was going to sit on Cal's thighs, but Cal stopped him. "Hold on." And then Eli felt a spit covered finger slip past the tight muscle of his entrance. He gasped, and his knees wobbled. Cal held him up with his free hand.

After the initial shock and pain of the intrusion, Eli felt the digit drag against his prostate, and he'd never felt anything quite like that. _More more more_… Cal, as though he had heard him, stuck in the second barely slicked finger, scissoring and stretching Eli's entrance. Eli hissed and panted and waited for a third finger to be added, but instead he felt Cal pull out of him. Eli whined in a totally unmanly way, and would have been embarrassed if not so turned on. He felt Cal's hands on his hips, guiding him back, then, and he panicked.

"Lightman, wait…"

"What is it?" he said irritably.

"I don't think I'm stretched enough…"

"It'll be fine, luv, just relax."

He trusted Lightman, though sometimes he wondered why. He let himself be guided backwards, holding onto the assist bars by the loo. He then felt a distinctive pressure and he knew what came next.

As Cal carefully pushed himself inside Eli, he was surprised that he had become so suddenly gentle, compared to the rough and demanding way he'd been the rest of this excursion. He gasped deeply as Cal finally slipped inside of him, and Eli's weight pushed him down all the way to Lightman's lap. After a moment to allow him to get used to the sensation, Lightman lightly smacked his hip.

"Get a move on, will ya?"

Eli lifted himself slowly up and sighed at the duel sensation of pain and pleasure. He then let himself back down and continued the process. Lightman helped with ginger hands on his hips, and soon enough they sped up, and Eli was moaning openly.

"Try to be a bit quieter. We _are_ in a workplace."

Eli bit his lip, but it didn't help in the next minute when Cal reached around and put his fist around the top of Eli's cock so when he lifted, he would be fucking Lightman's hand. Eli moaned wholeheartedly, and knew now he wouldn't last long.

He came not with a manly growl but with a girly yelp, and all over himself and Cal's hand, and he felt himself constrict around Lightman. Lightman let out the manly growl that Eli wished he had and came into Eli's ass. They rode out the sensation, and Eli leaned back against the shorter man.

Soon then, Lightman pushed at Eli. "Get up, we need to wash up."

Eli complied, and got up on shaky legs.

They cleaned up by the sinks, and Lightman started to leave.

"Cal," Eli protested.

Lightman turned. "Yeah?"

"Is… is that it?"

"It doesn't have ta be." He stepped toward Eli. His eyes showed no love, no satisfaction. Eli was a little hurt, but he tried not to show it.

Cal reached up and chucked his chin. "Why so glum? I said it didn't have ta be."

"You don't care about me."

"Now, that's a lie."

"What? You're eyes are telling me everything."

Cal looked Eli in the eye, leaned up and kissed him softly, his mouth slightly open. The kiss wasn't rushed or lustful. It was kind, and sweet, and it caught Eli off guard. He kissed back. When Lightman leaned back, Eli saw a face so open and loving that his jaw dropped a bit.

"Cal…"

They kissed again, and Cal whispered into Eli's ear, "I'm so used to hiding it, I forgot that you needed to see." Another kiss, a quick squeeze of the hand, and Lightman was gone.

Eli smiled. A completely, honestly happy smile.


End file.
